battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimo Destructo
Ultimo Destructo is a robot built by Sean Irvin which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was an evolution of sorts of the team's main robot from the Comedy Central show, Techno Destructo and was armed with an interchangeable set of weaponry including a flipping arm, a horizontal spinning blade and a hammer (with each weapon having a different nickname.) A 4th configuration designed to take on full-body spinners was planned but unable to be finished in time for the event. Ultimo Destructo didn't do well as it lost its first battle against The Ringmaster. The robot was rebuilt for Season 3 on Discovery and Science with 4-wheel drive and multiple configurations. Despite the upgrades, the weapons proved to be unreliable in most of its fights and it was very slow, even with the new drive system. Although it did eek out two wins, these were "shallow" to the judges and it was humiliated by other Florida bots when they did air on the show. Ultimo Destructo didn't return for Season 4 and won't return for Season 5 as Sean plans on bringing in a new bot called BoneSmasher. Little is known on what it'll look like, what its weapon or weapons will be, or if it will even be built. Robot History ABC Season 2 Ultimo Destructo's first battle was against The Ringmaster. For this match, Ultimo Destructo used its flipper setup, which was reinforced with extra armor. According to Sean, there was a mishap during testing in which damaged the bolts on the back of the armor so badly that the team could no longer remove it. This resulted in the attempting to rip that section of armor off, using the Ringmaster's weaponry to do so. In the beginning of the match, The Ringmaster started spinning its ring and Ultimo Destructo went straight at The Ringmaster. The Ringmaster ripped a piece off of the front of Ultimo Destructo and it backed away from the ring spinner. Later, The Ringmaster ripped off the right wheel guard of Ultimo Destructo, causing one of the drive chains to come off, leaving Ultimo Destructo to go around in circles. After The Ringmaster nearly ripped off Ultimo Destructo's rear wedge, Ultimo Destructo stopped moving as the impact hit the master power switch, which in turn pulled out the driver receiver wire. Ultimo Destructo was counted out at 1:48 and unfortunately was not chosen to be a wild card meaning it was eliminated from the tournament. Discovery Season 3 Ultimo Destructo's first opponent in the new season was against newcomer Valkyrie. Before the fight started, they had their spinner motor fry on their vertical disc, Tazmo. They made a quick swap to their bar, Sluggo. The match started off relatively easy for Ultimo Destructo as Valkyrie wasn't spinning up its weapon and was actually struggling to make its way in any direction. Unfortunately, Ultimo Destructo couldn't really capitalize on this because its weapon was not spinning up either, due to the motors being pulled loose and the belts losing tension. Still, Ultimo Destructo delivered light taps to Valkyrie before Valkyrie was counted out, giving Ultimo the win by KO at 2:04. Next up for Ultimo Destructo was Parallax. For this fight, Ultimo went with its flipper attachment, Weezo. This proved to be a good choice because when the match began, Ultimo kept turning to face the circling Parallax and eventually got a flip in, sending its opponent onto its back. Ultimo Destructo continued to face its opponent and after some missed flip attempts, flipped Parallax upright again. By this point, Ultimo Destructo suffered a minor speed controller failure that left it mostly unable to turn. Luckily, Parallax was also having drive issues and eventually started smoking. Both robots mostly stayed away from each other while taking hits from the killsaws at times before time ran out. The judges awarded a split 2-1 decision for Ultimo Destructo. Up next for Ultimo Destructo was Axe Backwards. In response, Ultimo added some projectiles and went with the hammer nicknamed Bozo. when the match began, things were off to an okay start as Ultimo was keeping Axe Backwards at bay and Axe Backwards was having drive issues. Ultimo Destructo got a near miss on Axe Backwards' drum and shoved Axe Backwards into the wall in attempt to disable the drum. However, Ultimo Destructo began to lose control of the fight as its front wedge started to come off and its weapon stopped working. As the fight wore on, Ultimo Destructo lost a tire. and eventually the front wedge. Ultimo Destructo took one last hit from Axe Backwards and stopped moving. Ultimo Destructo was counted out, giving Axe Backwards the win by KO at 2:15. Ultimo's next opponent was against Witch Doctor. For this fight, Ultimo went with its flipper configuration, intending to flip Witch Doctor or just use it to keep Witch Doctor from having any control or advantage. When the match got underway, things did not go as planned as Ultimo Destructo suffered an electrical short that affected the receiver module. As a result, they were left practically defenseless and were unable to reset the electronics before being attacked by Witch Doctor, whom got underneath and was caused minor damage. After another two hits, Ultimo Destructo had virtually been split in three big pieces and had lost all mobility near the pulverizer. Ultimo Destructo was counted out, giving Witch Doctor the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's got an exotic name but here's the translation. It means straight up devastation! It's ULTIMO DESTRUCTO!" "Batten down the hatches, it's time for a pain hurricane. Make some noise for ULTIMO DESTRUCTO!" "This bot is like a box of chocolates. You never know which way it's gonna kill you. Kenney, why don't you luv may?" It's ULTIMO DESTRUCTO!" "This bot is so powerful, you can call him a one-hit wonder. MMMBOT! Watch your hands, son. It's ULTIMO DESTRUCTO!" "From the great state of Florida, where it just won the Dietona 500, it's ULTIMO DESTRUCTO!"Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that never lost by JD Category:Robots that were Completely Rebuilt Category:Robots that fought on television